


Things to Know

by Kinsdura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, crackship, join me in rarepair hell, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsdura/pseuds/Kinsdura
Summary: What Chrollo and Ging know of each other.





	Things to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a requested drabble from tumblr that I ended up really loving... I may or may not have taken a serious liking to this ship;;

They knew many things about each other.

Ging knew that Chrollo was a well known and feared man who ran the Phantom Troupe, notorious for pulling off impossible heists and stealing precious treasures and items. He also knew that when the other man genuinely smiled, his eyes would crinkle at the sides, and his eye would have a soft shine in them that looked as if he was witnessing a fine summer day without a care in the world. He knew that when Chrollo laughed it didn’t come out like a tinkling of bells or a loud roar, but like a light breeze with the faint rustling of leaves and the ringing of windchimes.

Chrollo knew that Ging was far more powerful then he would ever let on to be and that he was a three star Hunter who preserved many ruins and other ancient sites to share with the public. He also knew that when Ging was proud of something, he would grab on tight to anyone or anything next to him to contain his excitement and drag them over to what he would want to show them. He knew that when the Hunter was sad he would try to hide it, and that one of the few things that lifted his spirits during that time was lemonade ice cream, which would always make him give a mad grin that was overly endearing.

They knew all these things about each other, yet said nothing about it. For them, knowing was simply enough, and actions of themselves was a ground where both were comfortable. They didn’t try to go further. They didn’t feel the need to originally. But eventually, they tried little touches.

Casual pats on the shoulder, holding hands, hugging, cuddling, and even sometimes leaning on each other when taking naps. It never went further than that. Not that they hadn’t thought about it, but that they never imagined it would get that far. But then it did. A simple peck to the cheek from Ging to Chrollo when he was brought his second lemonade ice cream. They froze in what they were doing, as if scared of what would happen next, but nothing did.

The birds near the ruins continued to chirp and the breeze outside continued to sway at the trees around them, the clouds drifting pass silently as if they weren’t there.

They laughed at the incident, both of them blushing like children as Chrollo fell on his back and Ging curled in on himself, both red in the face by the time they stopped, and Ging’s ice cream already half melted.

Ging and Chrollo both knew one more thing about each other after this event: they deeply loved the other person.


End file.
